dream_flashfandomcom-20200215-history
Thought Cloud
Thought Cloud is a boss in Dream Flash that was added in the very first demo, Demo 1 Boss Schematics Base Base Thought Cloud spawns in the middle of the room, and alternates randomly between firing four-way bursts of raindrops, and singular bursts of raindrops targeted at the player. In phase 2, it will additionally start firing dark raindrops out in random directions. Rainy Cumulus Rainy Cumulus will fire huge bursts of dark raindrops at the player while a large amount of raindrops randomly fall from above. In phase 2, it will start rapidly firing dark raindrops at the player as raindrops fall from above towards the player. Stormy Cumulus Stormy Cumulus does not fire additional dark raindrops in phase 2. Instead, it fires out dark raindrops in both phases, in a spiraling pattern. In phase 2, these dark raindrops also start to slowly orbit around Stormy Cumulus’ general area. Stormy Cumulus also has Base Thought Cloud's burst attacks. Bloody Cumulus Added in a later demo, Bloody Cumulus has two attacks: one where it rapidly shoots red raindrops towards the player, and another more dangerous one where it sweeps the entire dreamscape with bloody raindrops. These raindrops are much less concentrated than other attacks, however. Phase 2 is literally the exact same thing. Rainbow Cloud Added in a later demo, Rainbow Cloud is the super champ of Thought Cloud, meaning its difficulty level is +2 instead of +1. Rainbow Cloud has the same two attacks as bloody cumulus, but the raindrops are pink and there are a lot more of them. Its sweeping attack shoots in multiple organized rings instead of random raindrops. Strategies Base This one is self-explanatory: just move to the left or right to dodge its bullets and keep shooting. Teleportation is unnecessary but can save you if you don't move out of the way fast enough. Rainy Cumulus In its first phase, the cloud itself shoots bursts of projectiles that despawn quickly, and most of those shouldn’t hit you if you keep your distance. The falling raindrops should be simple enough to dodge. If you’re feeling cornered, remember your teleport. In phase 2, orbit the boss and teleport to avoid the falling column. This phase is much easier. Stormy Cumulus This one is a bit harder in its second phase. Remember your teleport, and if possible try and sneak between the bullets when they loop towards you. You can also circle the boss in the opposite direction as its dark raindrop attack, stopping when a burst attack cuts you off and teleporting past the dark raindrops when you reach them. Bloody Cloud For its attacks that sweep the whole screen, just focus and dodge the few raindrops that it’ll shoot at you. For the others, rotate around the boss in a circle, letting its bullet trail chase you continuously. Your soul has enough base dexterity to easily avoid the bullets. Rainbow Cloud This one’s a bit trickier. It is possible to dodge its sweeping attacks by squeezing between the small spaces between the bullets, but if you have trouble, you can actually teleport TOWARDS the boss, “skipping” over the entire wave. Treat its other attack just like Bloody Cloud and Phase 2 Stormy Cumulus. In doubles, you will have to do a bit of bullet dodging without a teleport but it isn't too hard. Like Bloody Cloud, Rainbow Cloud does not have any differences in Phase 2. Trivia * A new HD thought cloud sprite was teased by ramaf for a while now * According to an older Dream Flash catalogue, Thought Cloud was originally called Cumulus Cloud * Thought Cloud has the lowest non-zero resistance stat of any boss (5%) * Thought Cloud currently has the most amount of later-floor variants (2: Infatuation Cloud and Storm Cloud), though Puck Man will soon catch up to that number (Mass Puck, Mass Decay) * Thought Cloud currently has the biggest number of champs+super champs combined (5: base, 3 champs, super champ) Gallery Spr Small Cloud Boss 0.png|Base Thought Cloud Spr Rainy Cumulus 0.png|Rainy Cumulus Spr Stormy Cumulus 0.png|Stormy Cumulus Spr Bloody Cloud 0.png|Bloody Cloud Spr Rainbow Cloud 0.png|Rainbow Cloud Spr Thought Cloud 0.png|A teased HD cloud sprite Category:Bosses